


The Path Made As You Walk

by Urania_baba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Fanart, M/M, Red Riding Hood!Stiles, Wolf!Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork.<br/>"You're... not a normal wolf, are you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Time Ago in This Very Place

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in [my tumblr account](http://urania-baba.tumblr.com). This is part one of a series of images I've been drawing and that I'm still working on.
> 
> Titles inspired from a song in Spanish by Joan Manuel Serrat, "Cantares".
> 
> I will post the pieces in the order and format I originally posted them in. If anyone would like to expand on this idea or contribute in any way I'm perfectly happy to let you play in the sand box as long as you let me know. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're... not a normal wolf, are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in [my tumblr account](urania-baba.tumblr.com). This is part one of a series of images I've been drawing and that I'm still working on.
> 
> Title and chapter titles inspired from a song in Spanish by Joan Manuel Serrat, "Cantares".
> 
> I will post the pieces in the order and format I originally posted them in. If anyone would like to expand on this idea or contribute in any way I'm perfectly happy to let you play in the sand box as long as you let me know. :D

 

 

 

_"You're... not a normal wolf, are you?"_

 


	2. Mundos Sutiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Once upon a time there was a boy in a bright red cloak. And there was, also, a wolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me working a character reference for this particular AU.

"Once upon a time there was a boy in a bright red cloak. And there was, also, a wolf."


	3. A Little Bit of Meta (you can ignore this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Draw us!"  
> "OK."

This is me having a bit of a lark while working in the next installment of the series.

 

 

 


	4. Bramble-Clothed Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things usually don’t happen in Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The series of images in this chapter was the origin of the previous bit of meta. At the time it felt like it was taking forever and it's short two pics from the ones I had originally planned, because I was in serious need of a break from it. I'm very pleased with the result, though.

 

 

 

Stiles doesn’t mean to overhear… OK, OK. He _does_ mean to eavesdrop, because lately there have been _things_ happening. Things usually don’t happen in Beacon Hills.

At least not _in town_.

Not things like talks of savage, rabid wolves in the woods and hunters showing up on his dad’s doorstep to ask for permission to hunt in his lands.

Stiles means to warn his wolf. His friend.

It’s not something that he can explain, his friendship with his wolf. He’s not a normal wolf, that much is pretty damn obvious, but it’s not like talk of curses and hauntings and monsters have ever stopped him before.

So he runs. To warn his friend.

For a moment he believes he reaches his friend in time.

Just for a moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This what I have so far, and the pics in this are not exactly a cohesive story, because I just draw what I feel like. It doesn't mean I don't have a rough baseline of a story in my head, but it might be a lot vague in parts when translated into images, is what I mean.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed so far! :D


	5. Fly, Under the Blue Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tremble, Suddenly, and Break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to [my tumblr](http://tmblr.co/ZMUo3rweOLPN).


	6. Wakes in the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hold on!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished this. Cross-posted to my tumblr.


End file.
